The Fast, the Furious, and the Magical
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: The war ended and Harry leaves as he's tired of being a figurehead for the people of the Wizarding World. He sets for the States and finds himself in L.A.
1. Chapter 1

The fast, the furious and the magical.

**Summary**: The war ended and Harry leaves as he's tired of being a figurehead for the people of the Wizarding World. He sets for the States and finds himself in L.A. There he meets Viv and is introduced to the life of Street Racing and one of the best out in the racing business, Dom Toretto.

**Pairing**: DomxHarry(Des)

**Chapter 1******

  
>Harry stood outside <em><strong>The Racers Edge<strong>_ as he contemplated on going in. He had been in California for about five days and he was starting to look suspicious to the people in his apartment complex for simply showing up, getting an apartment, then not showing his face for two days as he recuperated from multiple apparitions in just a span of a few hours. What Harry had done was not fully planned or expected, more of a spur of the moment kind of thing, and he just decided that he had enough of England and war right after he finished Voldemort for the final time.

Harry had gone from the battle field of Hogwarts to Surrey to get the Dursleys' away from Chasers, Ministry workers, Order members, and rouge Death Eaters out from his head; why he did this was beyond him, but he thought it was because they were still his blood even if he was treated like shit when he lived there. He then went to the Burrow when everyone else was at Hogwarts; still with looking for survivors and injured spell-casters or creatures, he left a note for the Weasley family and Hermione so they wouldn't think he was dead as he really didn't want that as he wanted _some_ kind of contact when he needed it, then to the Goblins of the bank to sort out a deal for him to get away and then to the States on the west side of it in California, L.A. to be exact.

When he had arrived he quickly acquired an apartment that was fully replenished, thanks to the owner being a Muggle-born witch that left the U.K. before Voldemort's second upraise and Harry's name being plastered everywhere, and promptly crashed on the queen sized bed, not even wanting to think about finding a job at the moment, as he really didn't want to contact the goblins unless it was absolutely necessary. When he woke up two days later, Harry was visited by the owner who gave her name to him, Viviana "Viv" Ruiz, a nice half Latino Muggle-Born that lived in Britain when she was six with her father until she was twenty-three, which is what Harry learned in a span of twenty minutes as she made him breakfast that was a rival to Mrs. Weasely's cooking. From just the impression Viv gave him in a grand total of thirty minutes he officially knew her, Harry thought that he made a good choice in leaving the darkness of England.

"So Harry" Viv said as her thick Latino accent came out as she spoke, "What do you think you're gonna do now? From what I've heard, you have experience with battles, wars, house work and general things, but you lack in human aspects and communication. Here in L.A. you need those last two to be able to live properly, I can help you from being socially retarded and what not, but it seems to me that you need to know the _other_ side of life here. It's not all sunshine and roses here; it also has a darker side just like back in the U.K." Viv told him as she placed another helping of eggs on Harry's plate, having already formed a well thought out plan on getting Harry to be the sexy boy he is and have a good appetite to go with his sexiness, she really didn't like him being thin, but she could tell that he was eating well, just wasn't that big.

"And what is the other side, Viv?" Harry asked as he looked slightly disturbed at the pile of eggs on his plate, really he had eaten an overflowing spoonful already wasn't that enough?

"Ah, ah, ah, eat it or you won't leave until it's gone!" she started as she saw Harry trying to get up, "As for the question, that depends on who you're talking to, there's the drug rings, fight rings, moving people across the border, prostitute rings, illegal selling of certain mechanical products, street racing, gangs, mafia, Chinese mafia, undercover work and so on so forth, you need to be in one of those things in order to survive here, doing one day job isn't gonna cut it Hun" she said as she placed leftovers into containers and put them into the fridge.

"Um...they all sound..." Harry couldn't find the word to describe it.

"Frightening? Out there? Dangerous?" Viv offered a few words.

"Like busts" Harry said as he found what he was looking for, "No offence, but until I see one in action I can't take your word for it, Viv" Harry said. He jumped when Viv laughed loudly from his statement.

"Ah, I've not laughed that good in a while" she said and sat on the counter, her dark black hair spilled over her shoulders and nearly mixed with her dark complexion, "No, I understand what you mean, I was the same until a friend of mine got me in on one of those things." she grinned.

"And that would be?" Harry asked interested.

"Street Racing" she said with a sparkle in her dark hazel eyes, "Now, Harry, I know how the streets work, I've done this for the last eighteen years so trust me, if you wanna get in on it you need three things. Money. Looks. And a Car" she said while tacking them off with her fingers, "Now you have the right look, you can easily get some money from a place I know that's hiring, and I can get you a car, one I don't need any more and want to get rid of anyway, so you're set and you are lucky enough to get the start so easily" Viv told him as she got a piece of paper and started writing something down on it.

"Here, go to this place Monday and ask for Harry, I know it's gonna be weird which is why we also need to change your name and get you a fake I.D. So you will fit in, easily fixed, my cousin can do it later in the week, but right now you need a new name, Harry Potter is too British and won't work around here so we need a new name for you" she stated while handing him the paper with _**'The Riders Edge'**_ written on the top.

That was yesterday and Viv had given him a nickname since Harry would still need his real one when dealing with U.K. business, so she came up with Verdes, Spanish for green, and Des for short. So Harry or Des as he was going by while in L.A., found himself in front of the shop that Viv told him to go to. The nineteen year old was shaking slightly with excitement as he decided to go in. A bell rang as he opened the door, making his presence known. Hundreds of different car parts were scattered across the store ranging from Toyota to Suzuki to Ford and Des headed to the register where a blonde man stood.

"What can I do for you?" the blonde asked, Des saw that his shirt read 'Brian' in red stitching on his arm.

"I'm looking for Harry, tell him Viv sent me" Des said smoothly, thanks to Viv's prepping. Brian nodded and headed to the back while calling out for the head man. Soon a balding man came forward and walked up to where Des was standing.

"Harry's the name. Brian said that you were sent by Viv?" Harry said to Des.

"That's right, names Des. I'm new to this area and I'm living at Viv's complex. She sent me here saying you were hiring" Des said smoothly, choking his accent down slightly so he sounded American at least. Harry looked at Des and blinked before grabbing something and tossing it to Des.

"Whatever you're getting into with Viv, don't bring it here unless it's in a car form. Be here tomorrow at opening Des, see how ya do on your first day" Harry said before heading to the back again. Des looked at what was tossed at him and saw that it was a shirt, same one both Harry and Brian wore. He grinned and left, tossing a small wave to his new coworker and boss at the same time. If it was this easy to do things, he might have a shot at living here.

**-**

**Me**: So yeah, new story, gotten into a crossover craze and saw that there are **BARELY** any FAFHP crossovers! So I've decided to go and make some of my own, going with the movies and adding my own twists to them :3. Anyway this is going to be a regular update, I'm not gonna laze around this one, hopefully..., and keep this one coming 'cause I like Vin Diesel movies, especially the FAF ones and HP is still one of my fav series of books so yeah I'm doing this! So tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Harry Potter is known as Verdes or Des for short so I am calling him that unless he's dealing with his Wizard life, just clarifying it.

**Chapter** **2**

**-**

The first day was hell on earth. Harry had told Des that it was suppose to be a slow day as they had gotten a shipment in the night before and they were just putting the last of the parts in their correct areas, but just as Des had changed in the back, the flood gates opened. Des had to be put into action, as they were short handed, and was on the computer to look for parts and ringing up the final purchases. Nearly all of their new shipment was gone by the end of the day as everyone was upgrading their cars for a street meet the next week, Des thought he should ask Viv about it when he got back to the complex, and they all needed last minute things to show off their rides.

"Alright, that was one hell of a day" Harry said to no one in particular, "But I think you handled that well Des. Not many could pull off what you did on their first day without experience. Tell me how many you've worked on?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a single one" Des spoke truthfully to his boss. The man blinked in astonishment as did Brian, the only other worker at the shop for the time being.

"How do you know those parts then?" Brian inquired with a suspicious look.

"I helped my uncle sometimes, grabbing the parts he needed for his car, but never touched a damn thing on his ride" Des said. It was the truth he had helped Vernon in the summers between the school years and when he was younger and he had finished his chores. He knew how to work a car and drive it, just never put one together.

Harry and Brian looked at each other then Harry laughed a little. Des looked at him in confusion. Brian gave a small smirk to Des as he cleaned a small piece that connected to the engine of a 1988 olds-mobile. Des was confused and it showed on his face as both continued with their antics before Des asked his question.

"What?" that single word held the whole question. Harry calmed down, but he still had a smile on his face as he turned to answer Des' question.

"It's just that a little thing like you helping and never learning to put things together, it's funny. Stick with Viv and Brian, they'll help you with what ever car you get and teach you how to fix it" Harry said before heading off to the other side of the store. Des blinked the went to the back after seeing that his shift was over and he could leave. Brian followed and soon both were clocked out and heading out of the shop. Des started walking down the street to head to the shopping part of the city to pick up some food to make and share with Viv, having to thank her for making him breakfast on Sunday. He stopped when Brain pulled up in his shiny, red Ford and rolled down the window.

"Where you heading Des?" he asked. Des looked at him then blinked before his brain started working again.

"Just to the shopping district" he told Brian before starting again, only to be followed by the damnable Ford.

"Hop in, I'm heading that way as well" Brian said before unlocking the door. Des blinked again then stepped up to the truck and opened the door. He stepped onto the step and hopped up onto the floorboard then onto the seat before shutting the door. Just as he clicked the seatbelt into place, Brian stomped on the gas and shifted to second in a matter of five seconds. Des felt like his entire body was being sucked into the seats polyester covering as Brian shifted to third.

"So, Des, where ya from?" Brian asked to get some sort of information off the new kid to L.A.'s shops and cars business.

"Originally England, but I came here from Miami" Des lied easily about the last part, Viv said that he needed to come from a big city that was in the country. Brian blinked then nodded in acceptance.

"How's the beaches down there?" he continued the questioning.

"Packed with tourists, beach bums, police and party crowds" Des easily answered, silently thanking Viv for the prepping, "But when it's clear, it's beautiful and the surf amazing to the surfer clowns" he spoke, knowing a little about the surfs from Hermione and her ever respectful knowledge of the world and things you didn't want to know or that you never knew you could know. He heard Brian laugh and shake his head.

"That's the same here, though the beach is a little more trashy as people don't pick up their shit after they're done" he said before slowing slightly to turn onto the next street and picking up the speed again.  
>"What brought you to L.A. if you dint mind me asking?" Brian prodded, feeling his gluttony for information stir. Des sighed slightly before blinking, his green eyes darkening slightly with memories.<p>

"Wishing to start anew. Shit went down and it was bad, bad enough for me to leave" Des told the small bit of information that held the underlining message of _'Don't ask 'cause I won't tell'_ so Brian dropped it then they settled into a silence that wasn't awkward or comfortable, sort of defining as Brian and Des settled into their own thoughts for the rest of the drive.

Brian stepped on the break pedal and slowed down before pulling into a parking spot and turning off his engine. Des hopped out of the car, nearly landing the wrong way on his feet, and closed the door. Des hated being short despite his age, thanks to the Dursleys', so he stood around 5'4 ½" total, 5'5" with shoes on. This infuriated him to no end, but he lived with it, but with his height came something that he didn't expect, stealth and the ability to look younger or older when he needed to be; he thanked Mad-Eye for teaching him this when he was under the man's tutelage. Des saw Brian come around the car and both headed up the the supermarket that laid two stores down from where they parked, around 150ft away give or take a few odd inches.

Once inside the store, Des and Brian separated and went to opposite sides of the store to gather what they needed. Des found himself in the produce section with all the vegetables, fruits and salads. He had picked up a basket near the front and was determined to fill it with ingredients, he thanked himself for taking and turning some Galleons into Muggle currency before he left. He stepped up to the first stand of fruit and immediately picked out some different kinds of apples; ranging from Red delicious to Granny Smiths, then saw some berries right behind him. Being real big on fruits, especially berries, he hopped over to them and started ruffling through the stand. Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, grapes, cranberries, tomatoes, gooseberries and honeysuckle were added into the basket as well as oranges, peaches, pomegranate, bananas, pairs, a pineapple and some star fruit mixed in before he headed to the next stand, grabbing a second basket as the first one was almost full.

When he had left produce he had an assortment of it's products from bell peppers and chillies to mushrooms and celery. Des then found himself looking at some meat to take home as well, though he couldn't decide if he should get a rack of ribs or a thing of beef. He saw Brian come up and gap at what he had next to his feet as he looked at the meats and tried to make a decision.

"What the hell are you going to make? A five star meal?" Brian asked as he was shocked at the amount of ingredients he had, two baskets were overflowing and a third was nearing the same state with other ingredients that went from powdered chillies to mayonnaise. Des turned to Brian and snorted at the face he was met with.

"No, I blame my aunt for this, but I'm stocking up, pretty dull in the cabinets so might as well get them while they're available and I have the money" Des told him before getting the beef that was more tempting than the ribs at the current moment, maybe next time. Brian still gapped at him the before watching him carry the three baskets without any effort what so ever.

"Want help?" Brian asked to be polite despite having seen him being capable of carrying the heavy looking baskets. Des looked over his shoulder at Brian before shaking his head.

"Nah I got it, thanks though" he replied and continued to check out, not seeing anything else holding any interest at this trip, though he could make a dessert with the fruit, but he needed a big thing of sugar... Brian saw that Des was lost in thought and silently heading down a random isle and grabbing a two pound bag of cane sugar, a pound of brown sugar and a two pound bag of granulated sugar. What on earth could he possibly make with that much sugar? Brian doubted that Des baked, though he really didn't take him for being real big on fruits and vegetables so he could be wrong. Brian waited for Des to come back so they could check out and leave, he didn't want his new coworker to walk the streets alone with the sun setting while going down certain neighbourhoods with several bags of food in his arms. You lose good people that way and Des was so small as well...

Des came back to where Brian was standing and both headed to check out. About thirty minutes later they were loading the last of their purchases into the Ford and driving off. Des was grateful that Brian was giving him a ride, with him pointing out where to go to get to the complex, because despite being able to apparate to the complex, he could get caught easily, and the alternate would be casing a featherweight charm and walking, but that would look still with all the bags in his arms and walking several miles in the dark alone would be dangerous, also Viv would have his head. Really the woman knew him for less than two days and she was nearly a mother hen like Mrs. Weasley.

Brian pulled up to the complex parking lot and helped Des get the bags to his apartment on the second floor, which coincidentally was a duplex and connected to Viv's apartment right beneath his. With twenty odd sum of bag sitting at his door, Des thanked Brian and bid him goodnight before opening the door to see Viv waiting inside, though hiding from Brian's view, and stood still until Brian drove off to get to his home on the other side of town. Viv started casting a quick spell on the bags and pulled them in, no one saw in the dull lighting of the street lighting, as Des came inside and started putting the food in their respectable areas.

"So, how did everything go?" Viv asked as she shut and locked the door. Des looked at her and slowly let his mask slip and the weight of the day fell on him in full force.

"It was _hell_. It was suppose to be slow, but then racers came in to gather parts and equipment for **every** type of car, the entire shipment was nearly gone by the time it was closing. I don't know how I did it, but I lived through day one from hell. Voldemort wasn't this much of a pain in the ass when he was alive and at least I knew what he was going towards. This...I'm utterly clueless on how it's gonna run, almost like first year again, except they're is no three headed dog, troll or maniac teacher with Voldemort on the back of his head" Des ranted as he sat down and Viv magically placed the items away, seeing as Des needed to rest after the day he went through. Viv went and sat next to him and gave him a plate full of roast beef, mash potatoes with gravy, and corn.

"How?" Des asked as he mixed his corn and potatoes together, an old habit he had as he couldn't stand eating corn plain. Viv just smiled and turned on the TV. she acquired for him when he was recuperating. They watched the news, seeing as it was either this or cartoons as everything else was winy soap operas and things about celebrities that no one sane could honestly care about, and saw that they're was a bust on a street racing shop in down town and a couple was arrested for having a room full of cannabis. Viv snorted at the second one, but felt her heart go out to the racers, though she was glad it wasn't one of her friends that was caught.

Des cleaned up when he was finished and got up to put the plate away, and just to move as his muscles would be tight later if he didn't, then went back to the couch and looked at the next line of reports which was about a football player getting sacked for taking metabolic steroids. After a few hours of this, Des remembered being what he was gonna ask Viv earlier.

"Hey, Viv" Des said to get her attention.

"Hm?" she hummed as she flicked through the channels to get to the cartoons, the news was getting boring.

"I heard that they're is a street meet next week, any thing you want me to know?" he asked. Viv turned her head to him and blinked.

"Not much to say, just a regular meet to show off your cars, I'll take you if you want, seeing as your car is in the shop until the transmission is replaced, but no promises as I need to see a friend of mine before hand to check on something" Viv told him before settling down to watch a rerun of Dexter's Lab. Des let it go and decided to go to bed for the night, seeing as it was nearing eleven-thirty five. He told Viv night before sliding to his bed and dropping off the world of the conscious people.

Viv heard Des drop onto his bed. She waited a half hour before heading towards the phone and dialing a local number. Three rings later she was clicked to an answering machine and she sighed.

"Hey, it's me. Look I've got a newbie living above me in the duplex and he's just starting. All I can tell you now until you meet him is that he's has had a rough start in life and is in need of a fresh start. I've done what I can to get him started, but he still needs guidance from you and the gang, he's bright and a real fast learner, smart too, but he has no experience in the field, Harry can tell ya that as he working at his shop, but I'm gonna bring him by the diner next week before the meet to introduce him to everyone so be ready" and with that she clicked off and did the same with the TV. She looked in on Des then headed down to her apartment when she saw him dead to the world.

He saw a flash on his caller I.d., showing that he had a message. He clicked it and sat down while it played. Once it finished, he sighed and took a drag of a cigarette he lit during the message. Looks like some things would get interesting, maybe he should let Mia in on this? _Nah, let Viv handle it _he told himself while looking at the passing yellow Porsche. He snorted as the driver was obviously drunk and swerving dangerously, they'd ruin the car with their recklessness and it was gonna be a damn shame once it happen, the car didn't deserve to be hurt by it's owner. He settled down in his chair and smoked some more while thinking of what to do for the newbie. If Viv was getting him involved then the newbie must be worth it, especially with _her_ praising him.

**-**

**Me**: There's chapter 2! As you saw it was set a week before the start of The Fast and The Furious to let Harry (Des) have time to get adjusted slightly to things. Mainly his chapter was to get the first day out of the way, start a friendship with Brian and Harry, and have time to lead up to the fight and meet. So next one will be with those events so review and wait until then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**  
><strong><br>-**

The bell jingled as someone entered to alert every one of their presence in the shop. The five out of six workers who were working that day looked over to see a pretty Latina with dark skin walk up to the newest employee that has only been at the shop for about a week. She chatted with him then waited at the counter as he went into the back then come out again, changed out of his work shirt and walking with the Latina to the front of the store then followed her outside. Now three of the five wondered what just happened and how the new guy could get off so quickly, but the other two knew and just let it go as they went back to what they were doing, one of them barking at the other three to get back to work.

Des slipped into Viv's 1998 Corolla that was painted black, but had dark purple over it with hints of blue and red mixed in a form of whipping waves of the wind. He shook his head and saw Viv smirking as she remembered showing her baby off to him just last week after saying that she'd drive him when he was running a little late.  
><em><br>'Show off'_ was all he said at the time as the doors flipped up and the car's stereo started to boom some rhythmic Latin music, all done with a click of a button. Viv laughed as she lowered her sun glasses down and slid effortlessly into the driver's seat. He later learned that she came up with the idea of the two details being done and a friend of hers did the work, though she paid a chuck of her saving to get it done, she said it was worth it.

Now as he sat in the comfortable seats and the car speeding down the highway with a speed of 80mph and gaining, the scenery of the city whipping past them in blurs, Des found himself smiling as all the windows were down and ruffling his and Viv's hair and sending chills through him with the air slapping him, it reminded him of flying on his broom back at Hogwarts when he was still carefree and ignorant of the world around, back when the worst thing he had to worry about was Draco's constant rivalry with him and Severus' point deduction and masking his face in public.

God how much he missed those two, sure they had several rows over the years, but they were constants that kept him level and didn't treat him differently with his title and he came to care and respect those two men as his friends and possibly family. Des thought he should try and meet with them, but were they even still in Britain? After the incident with Nagini both had disappeared, though he knew they were still alive because he got a monthly letter from both of them telling them that they were alright an for him not to worry. He sighed and tried not to think about them, they were alright; if anything bad happened he'd be the first to know as Hedwig would be waiting for him, he remembered insisting that they take her with them to make sure that their letters found him, no other owl found him as easily as his faithful companion.

Viv pulled up onto a wide street and slipping down to a reasonable speed before twisting into a side parking lot and parking in a spot that had a sign that simply said _**'VIV'S!'**_ on it then turn the purring piece of machinery off. They both slipped out of it and Des noticed that despite the whipping that the air caused to her hair, it stayed in impressive waves that didn't show a single strand out of place. Des blinked and looked at Viv with a blank look. They were eating at a diner? A diner that didn't even look that impressive on the outside, but Viv gave him the benefit of the doubt as she said it had amazing food, besides the tuna, and it was owned by her closest friends. So they walked over to the diner and Viv rushed to the other side of the counter and hugged a shot raven girl while her back was turned.

"Mia! It's so good to see you!" Viv practically squealed, "It's been too long since we've last seen each other" she said before letting her go, taking a small notice that someone was in the back room, and smiling at the short raven haired girl that was giving her an evil eye.

"We saw each other yesterday when you came here and the day before that and the day before that, I see you every day!" the girl, Mia Des reminded himself, spoke before taking a sip of water out of a small cup that sat next to a grill.

"Details, details, anyway I brought someone with me, come look!" Viv said excitedly while dragging the girl away from her work station.

"Mia this is Verdes "Des" Lopez, Des this is Mia Toretto" Viv introduced each other. Mia blinked as she saw a short black haired and tan man that didn't look twenty even and had the most beautiful green eyes she saw. He wore a small set of glasses that made him look sophisticated and cool at the same time and he looked delectable with the pair of denim short and tight fitting short sleeved green shirt that brought his eyes out even more.

"Mia" Mia said her name again while holding out her hand. Des looked at it then took it, Mia noted it was just a tad bigger than her own and had a few more callous' as well.

"Des" he spoke softly, Mia heard a small hint of a foreign accent touching his vocals and noticed that he was trying to hide it by making his voice slightly deeper than it naturally was.

"So, Mia I'd like the usual" Viv said after they had taken a small introduction on themselves despite her doing it for them, and sat down next to the wall.

"Fine, anything you want Des?" Mia asked as she slipped a menu to him before heading back to her workstation. Des sat next to Viv and looked at the menu before ordering a small burger and fries. Viv gave him a look that said _'You really need to eat more'_, but he ignored her in favor of looking around the diner. Soon his eyes caught the sight of a figure in the back of the diner in a small room, he couldn't see them clearly, but he could tell that it was a dude as he had a body full of muscles, not overly bulky, but enough to make you see him easily in a crowd if needed, and a shave head. Des stopped looking as he heard a truck pull up and Mia groan as she caught sight of it while giving him the burger and fries.

"He's still giving you trouble?" Viv asked as she munched on her own set of fries and looked over to the parking lot across the street.

"Yes, though he never comes here when you're here for some reason" Mia said before sighing and turning to face the ass that comes back every day when they're open after Viv leaves. Des wondered who they were talking about, but he didn't care as he munched on his burger and sipped on the water Mia got him.

"'Ello" Des heard a familiar voice and he turned around.

"Brian?" He said as he caught sight of the blonde he worked with and sometimes got rides from.

"Hey Des!" Brian said with a goofy smile. Mia turned to him and gave him a look.

"I only worked with him for a week, honest!" Des whispered before Brian sat down and pulled out one of the menus. Mia gave him a look that could only say that he would be in pain if he was lying.

"Tuna with no crust?" Mia asked with a flat voice.

"How's the tuna?" Brian decided to be funny.

"Same as yesterday, shit" Mia said and shot a look to Viv and then a small glare to Des as if this was his fault. Des gave her a look that said _'What did I do? I'm not best buds with him!'_ and she narrowed her eyes back to Brian after seeing that there was no real relationship between them and he was just as surprised to see Brian as Brian was to see him.

"I'll take the tuna, no crust" Brian said with a smile. Over to his right, Des face palmed and lowered his head to the counter while begging to a higher being to get Brian out of here before he made an even bigger idiot of himself. For once, it seemed as if a higher being was listening to his prayer as four cars rolled up to the outside of the diner.

"Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't working, brother." a tall scruffy dude told the driver of the white car as they got out of their cars.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." a smaller white dude, with a severe case of what looked like ADHD, told his friend. "That's why you're unloading in third."

"Told you." said a half black dude as if he had explained it a million times before.

"I lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune…" ADHD, as Des was gonna associate him with because he didn't hear what Scruffy called him, started to explain, but Des tuned the rest out as he saw a small Latina stepped out of her Eclipse and lean against it while the guys chatted up what was going on with Scruffy's car.

"I was wondering when they'd show up" Viv said before leaning back and watching the group from where she sat. Mia smiled as the group came inside the diner.

"What's up, guys?" Mia greeted them smiling.

"How you doing, Mia?" half-black dude greeted her back.

"How you living, girl?" Latina said while walking past her.

"Hey, Dom. You want something to drink." Latina asked the guy in the back. Des looked to the guy in the back, Dom, and saw him raise a can he had in his hand. Latina sighed and went to sit down before she caught site of Viv and went over to her and started catching up with her. Des noted the shy little looks Latina gave Viv and noted that Viv gave the same, both danced around each other while waited for one to break the wall first. He then noticed that Scruffy sat next to Brian while glaring at him. Brian looked back at him and didn't seemed to be bothered at all, though Des saw a hint of annoyance and something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"He's beautiful." ADHD said and Des snorted as he saw mock dreamy eyes on Brian then real ones as ADHD turned towards him, which caused Des to shut up.

"I like his haircut." Brian got this comment from half-black dude

"Vince!" Mia yelled at Scruffy or Vince as Mia called him, and made him look away from Brian.

"What?" he asked with a bored tone as he looked at Mia with a fiery passionate look in his eyes that Des saw inside it held a pure devotion to the woman.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked him, clearly not seeing the passion in his eyes.

_'Ah, nativity. How much I miss_ you' Des thought to himself before grabbing fry and eating it, savoring the fluffy texture inside and mild heat mix with salt on the outside.

"You look good." he complimented Mia. It seemed as though Brian had enough and took out some money and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks a lot Mia. See you tomorrow." he said with a soft frown that looked as a bored look to the rest of the people, but Des saw a little hint of frustration beneath the surface.

"Tomorrow." Vince muttered hotly as he mocked Brian.

"I love this part." Des heard half-black dude muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot." Vince yelled after him.

"I like the tuna here." Brian said, not turning around and continued out the diner's opened door.

"Bullshit. No one likes the tuna here." Vince practically shouted as he chased Brian out of the diner.

"Yeah, well, I do." Brain spoke with an indifferent vocalized tone. Vince seemed to be pumping with unused testosterone as Des saw him grabbed Brian and tried to hit him, key word being tried. Brian ducked out of the way and out of Vince's grip. Vince retaliated the movement with a well-aimed right hook that connected with Brian's jaw. Des watched them fight out their frustration and saw no one head out to stop them, though he did hear Mia after a few seconds of the fight being started.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there?" Mia said to the guy in the back, "I'm sick of this shit." He didn't move except to take a drink of his soda. "I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!" Mia shouted angrily. Dom slowly stood up and came out of the back to see the fighting duo. Des saw the displeasure written on his handsome face as he saw that Vince was getting his ass handed to him.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" he asked Mia gruffly with his deep and smooth voice; sort of like dark chocolate mixed with caramel, trying to be funny.

"That's really funny." Mia she hissed at his obvious sign of not wanting to get into it.

"Dom!" Latina said angrily from where she stood next to Viv, the woman in general getting up to head outside though Latina was holding her back.

"Alright." Dom sighed in defeat and headed outside. Des, getting tired of seeing his coworker fighting, got up also and headed out to do what he wanted. A few others followed as well, but Mia, Latina and Viv stayed inside. From what the group saw, Vince had gotten the upper hand at the moment, though it wouldn't stay that way for long. Brian moved in a twist and grabbed Vince before dumping his sorry ass on the ground, ready to kick him while he was down if it was needed, but it seemed that the higher being didn't want to grant Brian any favors today. Dom pulled him up and tossed him to the side, where Des caught him and held him in the same spot by the back of his shirt, even as going far as reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt on the taller male.

"Hey, man. He was in my face." Brian defended his actions. Des held tightly onto him as he tried to move and shot him a glare when he obtained eye contact to tell him to shut the hell up.

"I'm in your face." Dom threw back. It seemed as though Vince didn't want to stop as he tried to grab for Brian, only to have Dom hold him back, "Relax! Don't push it." Dom yelled at the hothead and tossed him to half-black dude and shot him a heated glare, "You embarrass me!" Des saw that Vince didn't care at the moment as he tried to get out of the hold he was currently in.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom told ADHD, now known as Jesse, and the young man tossed the wrapped up piece of fabric, "Brian Earl Spilner." Dom read aloud from the card that was inside it.

"Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked.

"No, man." Brian said from his position in Des' hold.

"Don't come around here again." Dom ordered while giving him his wallet and headed back to the diner.

"Hey, man. This is bullshit." Brian shouted and that got him a kick to the shin from Des, though it didn't deter Dom.

"You work for Harry, right?" Dom seemed to try and figure out where the guy worked.

"Yeah." Brian answered with a puzzled expression.

"You were just fired." Dom said with a matter-o-fact tone before turning on the ball of his foot and head back to his destination. Des saw the dismissal and dragged Brian to his Ford and practically threw him into the door, despite being short, Des was strong thanks to the war and the Dursleys. Brian tried to get out of Des' grip, but he stopped at the look he received.

"Brian, leave. Go back to work and pray you still got a job" Des told him as he slowly released the man's shirt.

"Des! You know it wasn't my fault!" Brian said to the shorter man. Des looked up at him.

"I know that and that guy, Dom, knows it as well. He's just protecting his own, as you saw, and he wants you gone so he can cool down that hothead so another fight doesn't start and get out of hand. I don't think he faults you for it, but he really isn't happy as his guy got hurt by an outsider" Des said with a small smirk to lift Brian's spirits. It seemed to work as the blonde smiled softly and nodded to him. Des stepped back and let Brian get in his Ford. With a wave and a roar of an engine, Brian left the diner and Des standing in the same spot.

Des sighed tiredly and headed back to the diner, not seeing several eyes on him as he chatted with Viv and got the keys so he could wait in the car for her, preferably lying down, after he paid Mia. Des then went over to Viv's Corolla and quickly got in it, the slide of the door showed that was inside it and the slight movement showed that he was hunkering down and not gonna move until Viv came over so they could leave.  
><strong><br>-**

Everyone watched Des walk away then turned to Viv, though Mia was getting some of their orders filled instead, and Dom decided to ask what was on his mind.

"That him?" he asked her with a quirk of an eyebrow. Viv nodded and lightly bit on her tongue as she waited on the others to respond.

"That's the newbie that Dom told us you took in?" Jesse asked as he crouched on one of the booths seats.

"Yeah, Des loves in the duplex with me. He arrived in a haggard condition and said he needed a place to stay, I offered him the upper room and soon he was dead asleep. Poor guy didn't wake up for two days and even afterwards he was a little slow until the fourth or fifth day he was here and headed over to Harry's shop to get a job. He's sweet and tough, even if he's thin, but he can handle himself and others as you saw" Viv said while trailing off to have the floor open for questions. Jesse took advantage of that.

"Where he from?" he asked while his knees shook from anticipation to learn about the newbie that Viv gave high regard for.

"Miami, but he's originally from England I learned" Viv said, keeping the details short and as little to the truth as possible. Jesse looked interested as he looked out the window and look at her baby.

"How good is he?" Leon asked from his position against the wall where he kept Vince on the floor. Vince himself was interested in learning about the guy who kept that pussy chaser in his place despite being vertically challenged.

"Harry told me that on the first day he worked, it was hectic as everyone was coming in to raid their shipment for the meet, Des acted like he did this for _years_ instead of it being his first day" Viv said with a little shocking awe in her voice, "Harry also said that Des knew his parts like the rest of us, but Des told him that he has never worked on a car in a day of his life" she finished her little sepal and waited for the others to have a good impression of her self-claimed ward. That did the trick as the others were starting to spread their talking like a wildfire in a heavily wooded area. Viv sat back and saw that Dom was silent and looking over to her car, noticing a hint of something in his eyes as he was thinking. He turned to her and gave her a look that told her to bring him to the meet that was going to happen that night, to see him in action.

"Got it Dom" Viv said before leaning back and just listened to the others as Mia refilled her drink and sat another thing of fries down in front of her.

**Me:** Alright just to clear something up, Des doesn't know the other's names yet so he just goes by what he sees, not trying to be racist, if I was I would hate one race not hate everyone equally, so yeah he's not trying anything and I'm not trying to put something else out there…Next chapter has the race and the meet.


End file.
